Yoshiwara's Sun
by Akira09
Summary: Gintama fanfiction, set after the Yoshiwara arc. Has a bit of Gintoki/Tsukuyo, Gintoki/Otae pairings in the coming chapters. Chapter 1 also serves as a summary of the said arc.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Gintama is created by and property of Hideaki Sorachi. I own nothing of it.

**Title:** Yoshiwara's Sun

**By:** Akira09

**Note:** This fanfiction is set after the events of the Yoshiwara arc. Please read the manga first for a better understanding of certain things. Has a bit of Gintoki/Tsukuyo pairing in the coming chapters. Chapter 1 is Tsukuyo's point of view.

* * *

Yoshiwara, it's a city like any other. It's indecent, brutal, gentle yet cold, full of smiles, and tears too, oh and the sun shining down upon it. Yeah, just like any other ordinary city. But behind this exterior of smiling faces lies a dark past, a sad story hidden between the dark alleys of this shangrila. For the men lucky enough to have money, it was a city of pleasure. And for the women with nowhere else to go, it was both their heaven, and their hell.

Among the people of this lively city stood a woman, with a pipe on her hand, and her crimson eyes gazing at the sun. With a smile on her face, she thought about the days of past. She was reminiscing about the city, back when it was still a dark abyss. She was thinking about the people, back when darkness was all they ever knew. But it's all in the past now, everything is fine this buzzing little city. As her eyes wandered the streets, her thoughts focused on just one thing, a person to be exact. She thought about a man, the one who brought the reasons for her smile.

"Tsk, the sun is too bright, I'm still not used to it" she thought while lighting her pipe. As she walked the streets, a familiar voice greeted her, "good morning Tsukuyo-san!" shouted a small boy. "Good morning Seita, what are you doing on these parts?" Tsukuyo asked. "Ma asked me to buy some stuff for the store, so I'm kinda in a hurry" the boy said as he ran past her. As she kept walking, thoughts kept running in her head, "Seita is so lively now, not like before. He used to be so depressed, with nothing to drive him other than to see his mother. In a dirty city, he was the only kid, and he was willing to dirty his hand to achieve his goal. But he changed, I don't know when it happened, but I'm sure it's because he met you. When he was in his most desparate moment, you came, you gave him hope. Even when you were facing the night king, you stared death in the face. And with those same eyes, you looked at Seita, as if assuring him that everything will be alright. I saw it all, I was there remember?"

The woman kept walking the streets of Yoshiwara, only stopping to check on the different commotions, it is a lively city afterall. The city too has changed from those times. The dark city streets that used to be filled with sins now house normal-looking stores and establishments. There is still the red lights district, but which city doesn't have one? "Tsk, everything in this city is too damn bright" she thought, still walking. When she arrived at the gates, familiar faces welcomed her, "good morning lady Tsukuyo" greeted the female guards. "Good morning, continue what you were doing" answered the crimson eyed woman. It is here, at the entrance of the city, that she again thought about that man. "This place sure has changed, and it's all because of you. Haha, you must have caused quite a commotion when you first stepped into this city. Knowing you, I'm pretty sure that you have. If you hadn't come, I...the people of this city would have just continued living their lives like before, not caring, not knowing that they can do better, that they had a choice. I remember when you promised to bring the sun to this once miserable place, to think that I even doubted you. It's just that.... all our lives we've known nothing except what's in front of us. That was our reality, we were stuck here, might as well make it feel like a home. Either that, or we were just too numb from all the hardships, and just gave up and took what's coming. Just imagine everyone's surprise when the concrete sky that we're so used to started crumbling. And right before our eyes, that big sun in the sky that you promised showed itself with warmth, as if welcoming us. I've got to hand it to you, even if you look like a useless bum, you kept your promise. I'm sure everyone is thankful to the one who brought us the sun, I know I am."

The woman left the entrance with a relieved look on her face. Her patrol of the city streets is almost done. And like any other day, she would finish her rounds by visiting her dearest friend, the one she looks up to, Hinowa. She arrives at her friends store and is welcomed by a nostalgic smile. It was Hinowa, looking at her with a smile that has brought her confort through the years. "Good morning lady Hinowa, I have come to visit you again" she greeted with respect. "Now now Tsukuyo, how many times have I told you to just call me by my first name? And don't be so polite, we are friends afterall" Hinowa replied. "I'm sorry, I'm just not used to it yet" Tsukuyo answered in an enbarassed manner. "I understand, a lot of things have changed since then, right Tsukuyo?" Hinowa implied, again while smiling. It was then that Tsukuyo again remembered about that man. "That's right, the reason why you came here on the first place was to help Seita see his mother, right? Hey, you're really good at keeping your promises. You freed Hinowa from her shackles, and for that, I thank you. She meant everything to us, every woman here in Yoshiwara looked up to her. She was our sun, then, and now."

"I'll be leaving now, see you again tommorow" Tsukuyo bid farewell. "Ah, I'll see you off," Hinowa walked with her for a little while, "say Tsukuyo, I've noticed something about you." "Eh, what is it?" Tsukuyo wondered. Hinowa looked at her with her usual smile, "You've changed a lot since then Tsukuyo, I know you're very happy now, and it shows. You're so full of life now, not like before, when it seemed like you're just waiting for death. I think I first noticed it when that samurai came here." "Wha...what are you saying?" Tsukuyo answered in a bewildered manner. "Haha, nervermind what I said, goodbye Tsukuyo, see you tommorow." Hinowa said as she bid farewell.

"Did I really change?" That question was running in her mind as she walked towards home. "It's that idiot's fault for coming here and causing all sorts of ruckus. I mean, he comes here uninvited, makes all sorts of promises, talking about bringing the sun to us, and then delivering on all of them. What's a girl got to do? I was there, i saw him do those things. And I'm here right now, looking at that big sun in the sky, the very same one that you gave us.....hey Gintoki, are looking up at the same sun right now?"

* * *

**Note:** This is my first fanfiction, so any comment will be appreciated.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** Gintama is created by and property of Hideaki Sorachi. I own nothing of it.

**Title:** Yoshiwara's Sun

**By:** Akira09

**Note:** This fanfiction is set after the events of the Yoshiwara arc. Please read the manga first for a better understanding of certain things. Has a bit of Gintoki/Tsukuyo, Gintoki/Otae pairing in the coming chapters. Chapter 2 is about Gintoki. Sorry for the late update, I hope you guys enjoy it.

* * *

Edo, the land of the samurai, or atleast it used to be. Now it also homes the Amanto, foreigners from different planets. Within this city lies the Yorozuya Gin-chan, an establishment whose business is to take on requests for odd jobs. One look at this place, and it's obvious that it's pretty run-down. There's not much profit in this line of work. Customers are nowhere to be found, yup, business as usual.

It's morning at the Yorozuya

Shinpachi: Good morning everyone.

Kagura: Ah, Shinpachi, you're pretty late today, did you oversleep? You must have dreamed about your idol, didn't you?

Shinpachi: I-I did NOT! What makes you say that?

Kagura: But you're still drooling, look at your mouth.

Shinpachi: No I don't have anything in my mouth *quickly wipes away the drool*

Kagura: You're disgusting Shinpachi, I don't even want to know what kind of dream you had.

Shinpachi: I'm telling you, It's not like that, you've got to believe me.

A nonchalant voice interupted their little banter

Gintoki: Oi oi, can you guys keep it down a little, somebody's trying to sleep here.

Shinpachi: Ah, sorry about that. But Gin-san, if you're sleeping, why are you holding a JUMP in your hand?

Gintoki: What, this? Ah, this is what's called subliminal reading, I heard about it on TV.

Shinpachi: I see...wait, what?! How is that possible? I'm telling you, it's got to be a scam.

The silver-haired samurai timidly got up from the sofa and walked towards the door.

Gintoki: *Sigh* That's it, I'm going to take a little walk, or maybe a little pachinko. I won't be able to relax here.

Shinpachi: But Gin-san, are you sure you'll be alright? It's only been a few weeks since that incident, not all of your wounds have completely healed.

Gintoki: Don't worry about that, it's just a few scratches.

Shinpachi: Those are definitely not just scratches. You got pummeled by a giant umbrella left and right. I didn't even know you could build an umbrella that big. That night king must really hate getting wet during rainy seasons. And you were practically bathing in you own blood that time.

Gintoki: What are you talking about? That's not actually real blood you know, it's just red-colored syrup. I mean, it smelled a little sweet.

Shinpachi: Gin-san, isn't that because you're nearing diabetic, you have too much sweets in your body.

Gintoki: *Sigh* Whatever, I'm going now, take good care of the clients while I'm gone.

Shinpachi: What are you talking about, we have no clients. Your brain must have been damaged too during the fight.

Gintoki: Did you say something Shinpachi-kun?

Shinpachi: N-Nothing.

Kagura: Gin-chan, if you're going out, take Sadaharu for a walk.

Gintoki: Are you kidding? Isn't it the other way around? That mut keeps dragging me to wherever he wants to go. He should be the one taking me for a walk. And besides, I can't, I'm injured remember?

Kagura: Hey Gin-chan, don't forget your wallet!

Gintoki: It doesn't matter, the wallet forgot about me a long time ago.

The silver-permed samurai continued walking towards the exit. On his way out he took his trusty bokuto, and interestingly, a pipe. He walked down the stairs in the laziest manner. As if dragging his own body around annoyed the hell out of him. He started wandering around the streets, still undecided on where he really wants to go. He thought about going to the pachinko parlor, but the thought of losing what little money he have really depressed him. This samurai continued walking, oblivious to everything happening around him. Even as a bomb exploded not too far from where he is. The people all rushed to the scene, all curious as to what happened. There they saw a long-haired samurai, along with what looked like a mascot, being chased by men in black. It was Katsura, and on his trail was Hijikata and Okita.

Hijikata: Stop right there Katsura! Don't make me chase you!

Katsura: We've been discovered Elizabeth, let's hurry and make our escape.

Hijikata: Damn you Katsura, I told you to stop!

Okita: Hijikata-san, it's your fault that he escaped you know. You didn't catch the bomb like I told you, why did you dodge it?

Hijikata: Why the hell would I catch it?! It would have exploded right at my face.

Okita: Tsk, I was counting on that.

Hijikata: Did you say something?

Okita: No, nothing.

Even though all of those, the silver-haired man just kept walking. Occasionally he would look up the sky, looking at the direction where the sun is, as if drawn to it. He continued walking in that direction, as if being led by some mysterious force. None of the commotions around him mattered, he was deep in thought, until a familiar voice brought shivers down his spine and brought him back to reality.

Otae: Good morning Gin-san, do you recognize me?

Gintoki: Let's see now, a kimono, an umbrella, a scary smile...Ah! you're that flat-chested girl ri--!

He could not finish as Otae's fists rained down upon his face.

Otae: Really now Gin-san, you should have known better. And it's still early in the morning too.

Gintoki: I'm sorry ma'am, I won't do it again.

Otae: I'm glad that you understand *smiles* Say Gin-san, since when did you start smoking?

Otae pointed at the pipe beside Gintoki's wooden sword.

Gintoki: Ah, you mean this? This isn't mine, I'm just holding on to it. It's a real lifesaver.

Otae: Smoking is a lifesaver?

Gintoki: No no, that's obviously not what I meant. I doubt you'll understand so I won't even bother explaining.

The two of them started walking together, yet no words were exchanged between them. That is before Otae's expression suddenly changed.

Otae: Say Gin-san, can you lend me your wooden sword for a little while?

Gintoki: Sure, here you go, as long as you don't use it to beat me up.

Otae: Thanks, it's just that, my stalker sense is tingling.

Otae threw the sword towards a bunch of garbage bins, only narrowly missing the person behind. The person reveals himself as a sign of surrender, it was Kondo. Otae smiles in victory as she signals Kondo to come closer. He approched the two with great anticipation.

Kondo: O-Otae-san, i-it's a beautiful day don't you think?

Otae: It was, a minute ago. Now give me back that wooden sword *smiles*

Kondo: Ah, here you go. Say Otae-san, you didn't really mean to hit me with that sword, did you?

Otae: Of course not, why would I do that? I was just surprised to see a gorilla out in the open, it must have escaped from the zoo.

Kondo: A gorilla?! Otae-san, there was no goriila there, that was just me...

Otae: Exactly! *smiles" Now if you don't mind gorilla-san, be on your way, you're ruining my time with Gin-san.

Kondo: B-but Otae-san.

Otae: Aaaahh! A gorilla! Somebody help! There's a gorilla on the loose!

Kondo: ! w-wait, o-okay, I'm going now.

Kondo finally accepts defeat, and the two are left to continue their conversation. But there's hardly any words between them. Gintoki's thoughts are somewhere else, and Otae is just staring at him, probably trying to figure out what he's thinking.

Otae: Hey Gin-san, you want me to open the umbrella? The sun is pretty high up.

Gintoki: Doesn't matter.

Otae: ...Say Gin-san...

Gintoki: Huh?

Otae: About that pipe... does it have something to do with what happened a couple of weeks ago?

Gintoki: How did you know about it?

Otae: I asked Shin-chan about it. I couldn't help it, when you guys returned, everyone's all banged up.

Gintoki: I didn't ask them to come.

Otae: I know that. Which is why even though I was mad because my brother was in a dangerous situation, I didn't blame you.

Gintoki: .....

Otae: Shin-chan looks up to you, him and Kagura. So I hope you understand, that whenever you put yourself in a dangerous situation, chances are, they will follow you.

Gintoki: Don't you think I know that? I don't need your lectures...

Otae: So would you tell me about it?

Gintoki: About what?

Otae: About that pipe, about what happened that time.

Gintoki is at a loss for words, there were so many things running though his head that he didn't know where to begin. As he looked up the sky, he saw the sun's rays passing though the clouds. That's when he finally saw things in pespective. He began to tell Otae the story.

Gintoki: Well you see... it was supposed to be a simple job at the start. Like trying to reunite a boy from his mother, that sort of stuff. Who would have known that the situation would become so I first entered that place, I immediately knew that that was a world, all on its own. A city within a city. Run by the most terrifying man I have ever encountered.

Otae: I would imagine, it would take a lot to frighten someone like you. What was he like?

Gintoki: He was an amanto, he was called the king of the Yato clansmen.

Otae: Yato clansmen?

Gintoki: They're known as the strongest warriors in the universe. Who would have thought we would have to fight against some Yato. And one of them, was Kagura's brother.

Otae: Kagura's brother?! Was he strong?

Gintoki: I wouldn't know, I only fought the king. I still shiver whenever I think about how strong that guy is.

Otae: But you managed to beat him, right? That has to count for something.

Gintoki: It's not like I'm the only one fighting him. It's more like we jumped the guy.

Otae: But you still did it. You fought a stronger opponent head-on. It's rare to see that kind of courage and resolve. Every other man I've met would have just cowered or ran away, but you're different. You just keep moving forward no matter what happens.

Gintoki: I don't know whether to take that as a compliment or an insult.

Otae: ...

Otae paused, and stared at the man beside her. Her eyes gazing in a most amazed manner.

Gintoki: What?

Otae: Oh nothing...

Gintoki: Then quit staring already, that's annoying.

Otae: So... you actually have a serious side in you, I never would have guessed.

Gintoki: What are you talking about, I'm always serious.

Otae: You know what I mean. Whenever I see you, you're either reading your JUMP, or stuffing yourself with sweets. You were always so carefree.

Gintoki: Well, there are things that are better left open, and some things that are better kept hidden. I think it's the same for everyone.

Otae: Does the same thing goes for that pipe? Is there a reason why you won't tell me about it?

Gintoki: Why the hell are you so interested in this pipe anyway?

Otae: I can ask you that same question. What's so important about that pipe?

Gintoki: *Sigh* You won't make it easy for me, would you?

Otae: *Smiles* Bingo!

Gintoki: Fine, fine. It's not something I should be talking about with a girl, so don't think I'm weird or anything.

Otae: Too late for that.

Gintoki: ...

Otae: Just kidding *smiles*

Gintoki: Well... I already told you about Yoshiwara, right? When we arrived there, we kind of got ambushed by the guards, Yoshiwara's Hundred Blooms.

Otae: Hundred Blooms?

Gintoki: They're female assassins, they guard Yoshiwara from troublemakers, that would be us. Too bad, they were all good looking too.

Otae: ...

Gintoki: Anyway, they're lead by a girl named Tsukuyo.

Otae: So the pipe belonged to this Tsukuyo?

Gintoki: I'll get to that part later. Where was I... ah, so she helped us escape by pretending to have killed us and lying to her subordinates. She's one wierd girl though, I tell you. She does so many uncute things, really annoying. She kind of reminded me of you, in a way.

Otae: So you think I'm annoying?

Gintoki: N-no, that's not what I meant. It's just that, even though she's like that....

Otae: ...You couldn't help but be drawn to her?

Gintoki: ...You think that's wierd?

Otae: Actually no, I think I understand how you feel.

Gintoki: Well, it's not like I was falling for her or anything. It's more like I understood her, that's probably it more than anything. Anyway... back to the story. When we got inside, we were discovered by the guards. And they found out that Tsukuyo betrayed them by helping us. She told us to escape, she was going to face all of them alone. Before leaving, I took her pipe, and told her that she has to follow us after finishing her business. It's actually corny, now that I think about it.

Otae: No, don't say that. Your words, I'm sure they gave her the strength that she needed. They lifted her spirit when she was down.

Gintoki: You sounded very sure about that.

Otae: Remember when you guys came to rescue me from the Yagyu's place? Remember what you said to me?

Gintoki: Not really...

Otae: Back then, I felt so lost. I didn't want to hurt Kyu-chan's feelings, but I ended up hurting everyone else's. Then you told me, everyone was just trying to protect what was precious to them. Your words helped my understand the situation, and I realized that you guys will always be by my side.

Gintoki: ...

Otae: How about you? What were you trying to protect back then?

Gintoki: ...Shinpachi's happiness...and your smile...

Otae: Gintoki... and I haven't actually thanked you yet. I appreciate it, truly...

Gintoki: That's all in the past, and stop calling me by my first name, it sounds weird.

Otae: *Giggles* So... even you can get embarrassed sometimes.

Gintoki: Cut it out.

Otae: Tell me, what happened after you guys left her?

Gintoki: Oh yeah, where was I? Let's see... after that, I got separated from Kagura and Shinpachi. I found my way to the room where the boy and his mother are being held. That's also the first time I saw the night king. I knew I wouldn't be able to avoid fighting him, so I tried to piss him off. Me and my big fat mouth... that guy threw me around like a ragdoll. I've never felt so overwhelmed in my life. Right when he was about to deal me the final blow, I remembered my promise to Tsukuyo. That gave me a second wind, I remembered about the pipe and I used it to stab the guy.

Otae: So that's why you said it was a lifesaver. Tell me, what did you promise her?

Gintoki: Se-cr-et

Otae: Come on, tell me.

Gintoki: That's a story for another time. Don't you have some place to go? Shinpachi might be waiting for you.

Otae: Speaking of which, do you want to come over for lunch? I told Shin-chan to invite Kagura too.

Gintoki: Who'se cooking?

Otae : Why me of course *smiles*

Gintoki: Er... no thanks, I don't want to die yet.

Otae: Did you say something?

Gintoki: N-no, nothing, maybe next time, I have to go somewhere.

Otae: Where will you go?

Gintoki: Yoshiwara, to return a lost item.

Otae: ...I see

Gintoki: I'm going now.

Before he could stand, he felt a gentle hand hold on to him

Otae: Gintoki, before you go, will you make me a promise?

Gintoki: Why are you asking me that?

Otae: Just promise me, that you'll never forget about us, that you'll never forget that we're always here for you. So that if ever you get in trouble, maybe you could find strength in our promise.

Gintoki: ...Listen to me, my whole life, I've been saved by a lot of people, by a lot of things. And you've saved me a lot of times... more than you'll ever know. I won't forget any of you, never again. As sure as the sun rising, I promise.

With those words, and those eyes, Otae felt comfort like never before. She was right in placing her trust on this man.

Otae: ...Thank you. Come back soon okay?

Gintoki: ...See you.

As Gintoki walked away, Otae just gazed upon the man whose silhouette shone brightly like the sun. Gintoki kept walking like before, not stopping for anything, or anyone. He wasn't bothered that it was almost lunch, he was too busy thinking.

Gintoki: Who would have thought that I'll be coming back to that place? I have a lot of painful memories there, my body's aching just thinking about it. I have a pretty good excuse for coming though, I'll just say I came to return this pipe. Even though I still don't understand why I want to go. I wasn't even planning about it this morning. I like an impulse buy whenever you're watching the TV Shopping channel. Yeah, it's just like that.

By the time he stopped thinking about it, he was already gates of the city.

Gitoki: So I've finally return. Yoshiwara here I come.

* * *

**Note:** I want to thank everyone for the comments, I hope this second chapter was an improvement. I added a little Gintoki/Otae in this chapter because I think that pair is also enjoyable. I also added a bit of humor because I want to put emphasis on the differences between Gintoki's and Tsukuyo's situations. The next chapter will be the first meeting between Gintoki and Tsukuyo since the Yoshiwara arc. As always, comments are appreciated.


End file.
